The present invention relates to a method for assembling a crash-active head support of a vehicle seat, wherein the structure of the head support is initially assembled and then upholstered.
In a known method of the type described immediately above, the structure of the head support is assembled from a great number of individual parts. Therefore, there is a high cost, and a risk of assembly errors when the assembling of the structure is carried out manually. For mass production, it is desirable to reduce the cost and the risk of errors.